1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to curriculum organization and, more particularly, to systems, program products, and methods of organizing and managing curriculum information for teachers within an educational institution.
2. Description of Related Art
In educational institutions it is often necessary to organize and manage curriculum information for each instructional course. For example, an educational institution may utilize a calendar schedule of curriculum objectives and lesson-plans for any particular instructional course. The curriculum objectives and lesson-plans enable teachers to prepare a methodology for teaching a particular instructional course at a particular date and time on the calendar schedule.
Prior versions of organization and management systems utilized rudimentary procedures comprising boxes of stored notebooks or file cabinets containing books and papers. Such organization and management systems covered a lot of physical space on the premises of the educational institution and became disorganized unless substantial efforts were undertaken to continually re-organize the notebooks or files into a library of curriculum objectives and lesson-plans. Moreover, because it may take an overabundance of time for an administrator or teacher to search through the notebooks and files, such an organization and management system has proved to be quite inefficient. The time and effort necessary to search through the materials thus impeded on the time and effort the administrator or teacher could apply toward performing other more important duties.
An alternative system is desired for preserving physical space in the educational facility, as well as providing a more efficient and effective ways of organizing, managing, and distributing calendar schedules of lesson-plans and lesson objectives to administrators and teachers at the educational institution.